El Aprecio Verdadero
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Krum siempre esta rodeado de mujeres que harían cualquier cosa que él pidiera. Pero no era por Krum sino por su fama. Buscaban su ascenso al estrellato a través de él. Nunca encontró a nadie que le quisiera por quien es hasta que encontró un día una mirada marrón de total indiferencia y una melena castaña que desaparecía sin preocuparle que famoso había aparecido.


Este relato esta escrito para Seleneit Andromeda. Espero que lo disfrute y sea lo que ella imaginaba.

* * *

Tiene todas las chicas que quiera. Su sola presencia basta para que a su alrededor se formen verdaderos tumultos. Mire donde mire ve caras bonitas y cuerpos preciosos que le miran con admiración, amor, incluso lujuria. Pero el no busca esas miradas. Sabe demasiado bien que no le ven a él.

Su fama atrae a todas esas mujeres, ninguna se habría dignado a mirarle si no fuera un famoso jugador de Quidditch. No es un chico guapo, y eso lo sabe aunque admite que tiene cierto encanto. Lo único destacable sería su cuerpo atlético, curtido tras largos entrenamientos. Se vuelve a repetir que esas chicas solo le quieren por una razón, quieren ser la noticia del mes. No le importa en absoluto Viktor, ellas solo quieren al Buscador.

Y cuando ha perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a alguien que no busque su fama y su dinero se tropieza con una mirada que hacía años que no veía. Total y absoluta indiferencia. Casi la hace parar allí mismo para hablar con ella, por desgracia se aleja y la pierde de vista. Trata de seguir su melena castaña pero se pierde en una marea de pergaminos alzados en busca de un autógrafo.

Una semana más tarde la vuelve a ver, allí a lo lejos. Sentada tras una montaña de libros. Levanta la vista y la vuelve a agachar como si lo que viera careciera de interés. Viktor vuelve a sentir que esa chica es única. El resto de la biblioteca ya se ha levantado y le rodea, como siempre provoca un tumulto que termina con su expulsión por parte de la bibliotecaria. Aun así decide esperar a aquella chica. Durante horas está caminando a lo largo del pasillo. Una y otra vez se pregunta qué hará una joven tan guapa rodeada de libros. Tal vez ese pensamiento es mejor guardarlo en secreto. Es posible que se sienta insultada si lo pregunta.

El día llega a su fin cuando la puerta se abre en silencio y una pila de libros sale por ella seguida de aquella muchacha. Krum sonríe, jamás había conocido a una persona igual. Todas son chicas de cartón que seguramente tienen dudas sobre si el cielo está arriba o abajo. Se adelanta y coge la pila de libros antes de que la chica sea capaz de decir palabra. Un ligero gracias y una sonrisa agradecida hace que Krum sienta cosquillas en el estomago.

No es una persona sentimental pero esa sensación le agrada. Le pregunta su nombre. Un galimatías es lo que recibe. Frunce el ceño y ella ríe. Vuelve a repetir más lentamente su nombre. Aun no es capaz de decirlo bien pero asiente. La siguiente hora la pasan hablando de cosas intrascendente. Por primera vez, Krum se siente una persona normal. Hablan del torneo y de Quidditch pero Hermione en seguida se aburre de ese tema. Krum está encantado de no tener que hablar de su trabajo.

Le gusta ser Buscador pero es el tema que siempre sale cuando habla con alguien. Es agradable conocer a alguien que le importe tan poco ese deporte. La deja junto a un gran cuadro que la deja pasar a su dormitorio. Se despiden y Krum se promete volver a verla. Los meses siguientes se los pasa en la biblioteca, la mira estudiar y se queda allí sentado durante horas sin hacer otra cosa. Es gratificante aunque no sabe porqué. Día a día va conociendo cada mueca y gesto que enarbola su rostro concentrado.

No le gusta que la observen pero no dice nada. Se acerca diciembre y Krum se entera del Baile de Navidad. No tarda ni dos segundos en decidir quién ira al baile con él. No tiene ninguna duda de que ella aceptara, al fin y al cabo de Viktor Krum. A mitad de camino se da cuenta de que Hermione no es así y reza porque nadie se le haya adelantado. La encuentra donde siempre, al final de la biblioteca cubierta por un mar de libros. Se acerca a ella y tras las frases de cortesía se lo pide. Durante unos minutos permanecen en silencio. Krum ve la resignación y la apatía apareciendo en sus ojos castaños. No le esperaba a él. Sonríe al cabo de cinco minutos y asiente.

Krum saltaría de alegría pero no quiere que le echen. Tras despedirse con un abrazo sale deprisa de la biblioteca para poder celebrarlo.

Lenta y a la vez rápida fue la espera para que Navidad llegara. Y allí se encontró Krum, engalanado con la mejor túnica de gala que pudo conseguir. A su lado ve a Potter con un atuendo similar al suyo, acompañado de una carpa de circo andante. No les presta atención, y con razón pues en ese instante aparece en lo alto de la escalera algo que más parecía una visión divina que una joven maga.

El pelo enmarañado que parecía una jungla tropical había dejado paso a un pelo liso y brillante, peinado en un precioso moño. Algunos tirabuzones caían grácilmente de él. Su rostro estaba limpio apenas salpicado de algo de color del maquillaje más natural que había visto nunca Krum. De nuevo a su mente vinieron cientos de chicas más parecidas a puertas que a mujeres. Se sintió mal al comparar a Hermione con ellas pero era un acto involuntario.

Hermione le sonrió radiante y unos dientes perfectos y blancos refulgieron entre sus rosados labios. Ya no tenía aquellos dos paletos tan desarrollados. Ataviada con un maravilloso vestido celeste su juvenil cuerpo resaltaba de la manera justa y perfecta. A su alrededor levanto cientos de cuchicheos y miradas indiscretas incapaces de creer lo que veían. Su mirada brillaba de felicidad pero Krum notó algo que solo pareció percibir él. Cada pocos segundos sus ojos castaños se movían involuntariamente hacia un lado. Krum siguió la mirada y vio quien las atraía. Aquel esperpento de chico pelirrojo la miraba sorprendido y con algo más.

Krum suspiró, y sonrió. Ahora sabía porque Hermione había accedido al baile pero no a sus propuestas románticas. Ahora entendía sus motivos para ser solo amigos. Aquel chico era afortunado, aunque no parecía decidirse. Y Krum iba a aprovecharse esa noche de su indecisión. Iba a bailar con la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts y la única que le había ofrecido su amistad desinteresadamente. Sonrió a Hermione cuando estuvo a su lado y ofreciéndole su brazo la llevó hasta el centro del Gran Comedor. Sin duda era un gran regalo de navidad.


End file.
